The Other Side
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Harry is tired of his life as the golden boy. He is tipped over the edge by his relatives and joins the dark side. From there, Harry goes through a change where he gets his revenge along with a new love and life. HP/TR M/M
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**R rating- Mentions of rape and violence. Possible sex scenes (Light) (M/M)**

**This is my first story. Please review. Soz if it's crap.**

**-----**

Harry Potter lay on his bed, breathing heavily. Every breath was like a wave of fire coursing through his lungs. From the pain he deduced that his Uncle must have throttled him earlier. He was unable to remember the actions his uncle and cousin had done but could guess from the areas of his body where he felt the tell tale hints of something broken, bruised, burnt or cut. Although the members of the Dursley family were not known for their imagination, when it came to pain they had more of an imagination then the average wizards' Crucio.

Harry attempted to change position on the bed but found his wrists still shackled to the top bars. At this point Harry couldn't even feel any humiliation as he lay spread eagled and naked, covered in his own blood and the cum of his Uncle. Harry Potter had become a lifeless shell, all emotion beaten out of him by the people he was supposed to call family. All he could feel was the burning hatred towards their blood and beating hearts.

In two days he would escape, he would be seventeen and would leave his hell whether or not the order agreed to it. He would seek revenge to all those who had betrayed and done him wrong and he knew just the person who would help him. But first came the escape. He will escape his "home", his title as the chosen one and the war he did not wish to join. In just over 40 hours Harry would be free.

* * *

"Get up Boy. You have work to do"

Seventeen and this was how Harry started to celebrate his birthday. His Aunt carried on her irritating screeches through the door. She knew not to open it as she had already guessed that Harry's room would still show her the signs of Vernon's "birthday present" from the night before. Groaning at the screaming pain in his limbs and bottom, Harry rolled out of bed and made his way to the door.

Once entering the kitchen Harry set about cooking breakfast. No point seeking revenge on an empty stomach. Serving the Dursleys elephant sized portions of full British breakfast. Harry helped him self to some toast and bacon. Having eating his fair share without being noticed by Dudley or Vernon, who were too busy shoving beans and sausage down their throat, Harry snuck upstairs. He had only made it up half way before he heard Petunia start her screeching again.

"Boy, get back down here. How dare you eat our food. You don't deserve…"

Harry tuned his aunt out and dashed up the rest of the stairs. Locking himself inside the bathroom he started his plan. After the last year in the room of requirements practicing, Harry had perfected most of his wandless magic. He acciod his wand from wherever Vernon had hidden it. It arrived in a mere 20 seconds by crashing through the small bathroom window. Harry set to work healing his smaller wounds. His lack of knowledge for healing spells left the most critical damage unattended. Harry had to resort to the muggle way for many cuts, even having to put in a few stitches on himself.

Once finished Harry slowly left the bathroom door, knowing what to expect. A fist immediately connected with his face and he was slammed against the wall. The fist opened up and grabbed Harry's hair so the owner could wrench Harry's head back and slam it again into the wall. Harry's head continuously impacted with the wall until leaving a small dent in said wall. Harry was already struggling to stay conscious but knew it was of the upmost importance for his plan to carry out. His ears still ringing, Harry watched dazily as Vernon screamed incoherent words, no doubt insults and punishments, before throwing Harry down the stairs. During the fall Harry felt some bones crack, guessing a rib and leg, most likely only a fracture as he found he was still able to stand.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Harry saw his chance. Reaching for his wand, he pointed it at his uncle.

"Sectumsempra!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Voldemort sat in his thrown looking down at the papers laid out before him. This was getting tiresome, his death eaters continued to fail him and even with Dumbledore gone the Wizarding world was still putting up a fight, all because of their high hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore's lap dog had foiled his plans again and again. The boy was no doubt powerful but Voldemort could see the teen had no idea what he had or how to use it.

His head rested elegantly against his hand. His face had changed Into his old self, looking more like the handsome Tom Riddle grown up. The spell from the graveyard had taken time to develop human features however the blood red eyes remained reminding us that darkness still lurked in the depths of the handsome man. The young blood of Harry had allowed Voldemort to look like a 25 year old rather then an old man at seventy.

Just as he was about to return to his plans a boom disrupted him. Another crash followed by shouting was heard down the corridor. Death eaters rushed past him to find the cause of the disturbance. The doors to the hall trembled as another explosion was sounded. An unknown death eater fell to his feet before The Dark Lord to explain the situation.

"The manor is under attack my lord. Although the attackers are unknown we believe it to be the order. They have already made it to the second corridor." The Unknown man gave a nervous glance to see the reaction of his master. Voldemort sneered down at the grovelling man, thinking about what ways he can make his death eaters pay best for the pathetic defences.

Seeing the frightful red eyes of his master the death eater hastily sunk lower to the floor and added:

"But do not worry my lord we will kill them all before they take another step."

The large doors to the hall were blasted off, making the death eater yelp and scurry out the way. Dust and bits of wood filled the hall. Sparks could be seen as curses were thrown across the room. A mass of black robes moved in, pointing the wands to whatever was hidden by dust in the centre. Voldemort raised his wand and settled the dust filling the hall. Speaking an incantation he froze everyone in the hall. Only those who were strong remained moving.

His death eaters had their wands pointed at a single figure in the middle of the hall. Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges and a few other death eaters of the inner circle moved in towards the figure. There was no one else in the hall apart from death eaters, frozen or not. The lone figure turned to face the Dark Lord. No words were said as Voldemort sized up the person who dared attack his home.

Voldemort was unable to see the face of his opponent or the body as all were concealed in a large grey cloak with the hood up. All he could see was that the person was small, struggling to reach 5 feet. He could also see a masculine shaped jaw poking out from under the hood along with their mouth. Small rosy lips gave a triumphant smirk up at the dark lord. Voldemort rose from his seat and stepped down from his platform. The figure continued to stare at him, tilting his chin up in defiance to the dark lord.

Voldemort only glared at the intruder wondering what kind of idiot would dare disturb him. He turned to his followers. "Where are the rest of our attackers?"

Malfoy stepped forward. "There were no others my lord."

Voldemort withheld any signs of surprise on his face. He couldn't get over the fact that the runt standing before him had managed to enter his home, defeat his death eaters and make it into the main hall unscathed. Not only that but the attacker must be more delirious then Bellatrix attempt to kill him single handily. That or overly confidant.

With this thought in mind Voldemort looked again at the intruder who had not moved.

"You have lost in your attempt to kill me. You are clearly surrounded and any slight move will have you killed. You will release your wand, then you will be taken down to the dungeons where you shall know the meaning of pain. But before that I will ask you questions where you will have the option of answering freely. Now, release your wand."

The figure immediately threw his wand to the side with a clank. Voldemort unfroze the rest of his followers. "Now, my followers, you will see what kind of foolish man has managed to get through your pathetic defences and dares to attempt to kill the dark lord."

"What makes you think I am here to kill you?" A small, quiet voice escaped the hood and questioned the dark lord. Bellatrix snorted but was silenced by a glare from her husband.

"What other possible reason do you have for breaking and entering my home, do not tell me you caused all this commotion for some petty theft and did not realise it was a the dark lords house. And I will be the one asking question: Are you with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Well, the reason I am here is not because of them, if that's what you mean. However I am in fact within their most trusted circle or believed to be."

The small man, who judging by the lack of stubble and light voice, must still be very young, had managed to single handily invade Riddle Manor and come face to face with the dark lord. He seemed to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix but was questionable and had no intention of killing Voldemort. Who the hell was this guy?!

"Remove your hood and explain your actions."

The man tilted his head and proceeded. "I'm afraid I will not remove my hood just yet, however I will tell you that I wish to join your cause for that is why I am here."

For the second time that day Voldemort was shocked. No one had ever disobeyed him like that. This was no way to start getting into the inner circle.

"And pray tell, why I should recruit you? You have already destroyed my home, disobeyed me and hold nothing of any value or interest to me. You shall have to work harder if you wish to join my forces. I suggest you do so quickly before I kill you for your impudence."

"I have already proved I am powerful. The mere fact I made it to your home is proof of that. I also hold a lot of information from being so close the Order. And I must warn you that it would only cause you greater damage to you then me if you were to kill me."

This was getting Voldemort no where. Every answer he got only brought up more questions. It was at this point that Nagini slithered up to her master.

"_What have we here. A most unexpected guest." _She hissed.

"_I am not sure yet" _replied Voldemort _"But I must admit I am intrigued by the brat. He is here to be recruited" _

Nagini scrutinized the figure and turned back to her master with a gleeful look on her face _"He has already caught your attention. I think he will make an excellent follower. Especially given who he his."_

"_You know who he is?"_

"_Oh yes. I most certainly recognize that delectable scent. And as he said, it would be most unwise to kill him."_

"_Well, who is he?"_

_Nagini hissed out a giggle. "Oh no, I think I will wait to see the surprise on your face._

Voldemort returned to the figure. The smirk had disappeared and was now pursed into a thin line as if the man was holding his breath. The visible skin of the figure was deathly pale.

"Very well. I shall allow you the honour of the mark once you have removed your hood and proved yourself to me." Whispers broke out in the hall and death eaters scrutinized the new follower.

The man stood without removing his and hesitantly said "I did not say I will take the mark, I will simply join you."

Shouts broke out. Rabastan Lestrange screamed "It is an honour for you to be in this hall, how dare you defy the dark mark."

Bellatrix was hissing and others were throwing insults.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. "You will remove your hood and then we shall judge you."

An eerie quiet was drawn over the room. Slowly the figure pulled up one hand to his hood, the other hung limply at his side. The man revealed his face and all anyone could do was gape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own characters**

**R rated for later scenes**

_(Parseltongue)_

_**p.s. Yes, yes i know this next bit was really obvious and very cliche, but hey i'm a very cliche person- i have warned you!!!**_

_**Thankyou for your reviews. They made me smile and helped boost my confidence (i'm kinda lacking in that). :)**_

_--------------__-------------_

_The man reveal__ed his face and all anyone could do was gape._

Mouths snapped shut and wands were up again shooting hexes at the Harry, who could only dodge them.

Voldemort managed to recover from his own miniature heart attack whilst he glared at his familiar who was giggling. "Stop!" Again there was silence.

Harry looked up into the red eyes of the man who had tried to kill him for seventeen years. The teenager's hair had grown out past his shoulders and was now pulled back in a dark green ribbon. His fringe covered a small portion of his face but the lightning scar still shone through. His body was still covered by the cloak but his face was shallow and pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. The most alarming feature was that his normally bright emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. His face had lost its child like features. It no longer held wide and innocent eyes or rosy cheeks. Although the same dazzling colour, they were now hard and cold, showing the boy was jaded. His face was now more elegant, like an aristocrat's; although clearly a mans it lacked in masculinity due to the pinks, puckered lips and eyes framed by long dark lashes. It was more beautiful then handsome. The feminine features were only encouraged by the small frame of a seeker.

"Well, well, well. The golden boy wants to join the dark side. I must say I am surprised Potter. I didn't know you had it in you. But alas, although I regret to lose such a gem I will fulfil the prophecy and kill you. Goodb…."

At this Harry stepped forward and shouted out in parseltongue _"Don't be stupid. Is your whole life run by prophecies? I should probably tell you that the prophecy is a fake before you kill me."_

Again the dark lord was stumped. What? What?!

"…What?" Voldemort whispered out his question.

"It was shattered so we weren't able to see it then but I recollected the parts and a friend analysed it, she proved it to be a fake. Our whole lives has been a set up and this is why i seek revenge."

Harry stopped, giving Voldemort time to digest the information. He turned around and slumped back into his throne. The death eaters were looking back and forth between the two wizards trying to work out what they were talking about.

What the fuck?! How could it be a fake? How can THE prophecy be fake? How could THE PROPHECY, the one all his actions for the past seventeen years had been based on, be a FUCKING FAKE!?

Voldemort croaked out "How could it be a fake?"

"Dumbledore" Was the only word that left Harry's mouth but the venom and bitterness showed all meaning to the puzzle.

Silence reigned over the hall. The Golden boy stood his ground watching the dark lords reactions. Nagini went up to the boy.

"_Why do you wish to join my master? We already know you do not agree to the cause that you lied about earlier." _Nagini questioned.

"_Well, neither do you, Tom is a half blood so it would be hypocritical of him to have pureblood reign; it is clearly only a factor to help you gain followers. And what better way to seek my revenge then join the force everyone is opposing." _Replied Harry. He had figure out the dark lord perfectly and Voldemort was on edge at the words.

"As much as I would enjoy the fun of having the golden boy on my side, I am afraid you do not suit this line of work. Admittedly I can see your potential and that you are strong, but your magic is uncontrolled and is too light. You will not be able to cast dark magic."

"Bollocks! You know that with a bit of teaching I can easily revert my magic and don't tell me you don't have time to teach because you clearly have too much with all these death eaters in the same place." Harry retorted.

Voldemort was getting weary now. As much as he hated to admit is, with or without the prophecy PotteR could still become a dangerous threat to Voldemort and he had to get rid of him.

"How do I know this isn't some scheme to kill me? You have no proof that the prophecy is fake. Why should I trust you?"

Harry contemplated this for a while. His own body was still aching from the pain his relatives had inflicted on him mere hours ago. He was struggling to stand due to loss of blood and his energy had been used up getting into the manor. Harry thought about how he should gain Voldemort's trust.

Harry slowly answered "You may use legilimens on me."

Voldemort was shocked by the boldness of the Gryffindor and his risky ideas; but never the less, Voldemort rose his wand to find the truth.

"Legilimens!"

Harry fell to his knees as memories rushed through his mind. All the Death eaters were staring now. Harry had to concentrate to make sure that only the memories of Dumbledore where the ones shown. Harry had no intention of letting Voldemort learn his darkest secrets.

Voldemort watched one of Harry's memories and saw how Harry had found Dumbledore's familiar, Fawkes, in his cage after the old man's death. It seemed the man had no intention in dying and was foolish enough to keep a dark creature disguised and chained down to be light. The Dark Lord's eyes glistened as the scene unfolded.

Memory Harry moved closer to the familiar as the golden bird rattled in his cage. It squawked in pain and jumped about, screaming for release. Dumbledore's chains were starting to break now his power was gone and the bird was finally able to take its true form. Fawkes burst into flame, as if he was being reborn. Beautiful golden flames covered the bird, dancing over the wings before encasing the whole body. Memory Harry watched the event as a black bird, similar to a large crow rose from the ashes. The only colour to be seen, apart from jet black, was a misty white, similar to the eyes of the dead, in the birds pupils. It raised it's wings and screeched in freedom. Both memory Harry and Voldemort covered the ears at the blood curdling sound; a feeling of horror and dread crept into their bones but disappeared the moment the bird closed its beak.

Voldemort immediately recognized the bird as a shadow corvus. A bird with the ability to change form into any living, magical creature. A shadow Corvus decieved other creatures of power and drained them of their magic. If caught It passed the power it had consumed onto their captor, however will do everything in their power to kill the being who had chained them. Dumbledore had wanted to become powerful without question and seemed to have relied on others for his great power, resorting to dark magic.

The bird stared at the wizard in the room and memory Harry gazed back. The bird recognised the boy as Dumbledore's weapon and knew him to be powerful. Being the dark bird he is, he wanted the boys power, however he could quickly see a way he could get more power if he used the boy as an ally.

"Fawkes?" The boy tentatively asked.

"Do not call me the fould wretched name." The bird spat out "My name is Frustro. Now, i order you to free me from this cage."

"What- What are you? I think you need to explain yourself."

Frustro sighed at the boys questions, he clearly wasn't going to get out of this cage anytime soon. "I am a shadow corvus, i trick those whom hold power and steal there magic." Harry quickly raised his wand and stepped back, fearing for his own powers. "Do not worry. You may be powerful but i have other plans for you and if i took your magic we would gain nothing." The bird assured Harry. "Now. Let me out of this cage and i will explain to you how that blasted old coot has been playing us all."

Both memory Harry and Voldemort listened to the black birds explanation:

The Potters were dangerous to Dumbledore as their magic had the potential to exceed his. Dumbledore had wanted to get rid of them, so why not have Voldemort do it? Kill two birds with one stone. A fake prophecy was created to lure Voldemort to the Potters. His plan had messed up and a Potter still remained, but now he had someone to kill Voldemort, his other rival. The Boy who lived would become an important hero and weapon, but once he had been killed by Voldemort he would be able to take on the fame and kill the dark lord himself once the horcruxes were destroyed, including Harry.

Voldemort had seen enough and Harry quickly put up his Occlumency shields. Harry caught his breath and stood back up.

Voldemort asked Nagini _"You knew he was a Horcrux, which was why you told me not to kill him?"_ It was a statement rather then a question but Nagini still answered.

"_Of course I would recognize a fragment of my own masters soul." _She haughtily replied.

Voldemort looked at the boy panting heavily in front of him. He was telling the truth and clearly had a lot more useful information.

"Very well. I will allow you to stay by my side but you will follow my orders. I will have people teach you the dark arts and you will learn. You will give me information when I need it and you will accept the dark mark."

"I will not accept the dark mark and I will voice my own opinion on orders but will mostly carry them out; everything else I accept."

"…Done."

The tension that had previously built up during the conversation was finally relaxed as Potter joined the dark side. Throughout the time Potters face had remained cold and lifeless.

"To start you will remove your glamour's and show me what you are hiding." Voldemort's voice ripped through the air and Harry's face showed sudden fear. How did he know? He must have seen it through the legilimens. Harry swayed slightly and quickly changed his features back the neutral. The dark lord could not know what he was hiding otherwise he would not ask. But even so Harry did not wish to reveal what he was keeping hidden.

"Well, what are you waiting for. It is a simple order." The dark lord smirked. He saw the fear in the boys eyes and was curious as to what he was hiding, he had seen a glimpse of the boy casting glamour charms and had sensed them when checked.

Reluctantly Harry raised his wand and wordlessly removed the glamour's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

p.s. p.s. Corvus translates to Crow in Latin. Frustro translates to trick in Latin. Don't ask why Latin, it just is. Sorry for my lack of imagination in naming things.


	4. Chapter 4

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**R rated for later scenes**

_(Parseltongue)_

Here's the next chapter quys!!! Sorry for causing such torment-lol. :) Hope you enjoy. And yeah, your predictions were right.

_--------------------_

_Reluctantly Harry raised his wand and wordlessly removed the glamour's._

A gasp spread through the hall. Before them stood the Harry Potter, boy wonder, covered in blood. Cuts and bruises battered his skin. His clothes were ripped with holes in them and open wounds showed through. His hands showed the least amount of marks but held the most amount of blood. The red colours stood out harshly to his deathly pale skin. Flakes of dried blood scraped of onto the floor whilst more recent blood dripped to the floor, staining the white marble Harry was standing on.

Voldemort shakily rose at the gruesome sight before him.

"What ...happened?"

Harry merely gave a condescending smile in reply before falling to the floor unconscious. He was too tired and in too much pain to answer any more questions. Harry just wanted to rest. He'd made a start towards his revenge and he was happy with where he was, now he needed to relax. He didn't care he was in a room full of death eaters who would probably leave him to bleed to death in front of them, all he felt was calm as his head was soothed by the cold temperature of the floor.

Voldemort had started yelling commands to his followers. Lucius had already levitated the boy and moved him to a private room. Why let a new and poweful ally bleed to death on the floor so early? Healers were called and were set to work on the teenage boy, magically stitching, healing and repairing. All the death eaters were dismissed apart from Malfoy and Rudolphus Lestrange, who stayed by their masters side to help. The three adults stood outside the room that was occupied by healers and Harry, all with question on their lips.

3 hours later a healer opened the heavy mahogany door, closing it behind him. He stood in the lush corridor keeping his head low as the three powerful men waited for him to report the damage.

"My Lord." The man gave a deep bow before tasking a deep breath and starting the long list of injuries: "He has a fractured leg, which should have made it painful to stand. There are burns, cuts and bruises in a number of places. He has two broken fingers on his left hand. The top of his head has been deeply cut and bruised leaving him with a strong concussion. He also had a broken rib which punctured his lung on his fall. I'm surprised he was able to even to stay conscious for so long. He healed a lot of his previous wounds himself. We analysed his medical history and we …. Er well.. He…"

"Spit it out man. I want to know what happened to the boy." Voldemort sneered.

The healer gulped not sure how to tell the dark lord what had happened to the boy he had been set to kill for the last seventeen years. "Todays wounds are not much compared to his old injuries. Most of his bones have been broken before and there are a lot of scars covering his body. On his lower back the word "Freak" has been carved in to his skin. He… the boy has also.. He's been." The man faded again, the knowledge of what had happened was difficult enough but to voice it to the three men before him, well...

During the report the other three's skin had slowly been losing colour. White skin and wide eyes stared at the healer in horror. This was most certainly not what they had been expecting. Voldemort's impatience got the best of him and he growled, encouraging the healer to carry on before he was cruciod.

Under the pressure the man simply spurted out the rest of the report. "He's also been repeatedly raped."As he said this the healer had had his eyes tightly shut, expecting a crucio as if he was the one to blame.

Everyone gaped at the healer. They couldn't believe that the boy-who-lived had been damaged so badly without the cause being themselves. Silence hung over the three, suffocating them in the agony of their thoughts.

Voldemort snapped back into action and shoved his way past the healer into the room. Malfoy and Lestrange quickly followed at his heels. On the bed lay the small damaged form of Harry Potter, covered in bandages with healers surrounding him as they cast magical spells and shoved potions down his throat. Blood covered the silk white sheets, relinquisching them of their beauty.

The men stood and stared at the scene.

"He lost this much blood? How is he alive?" asked Malfoy. His tone was quiet and hesitant.

"Oh no. See that's what puzzled us. Most of the blood the boy is covered in is not his own. With that knowledge I can't help but think the boy went on some sort of killing spree." The healer chuckled lightly at his own joke.

The death eaters looked at the healer astonished. The joke sounded like a fitting description to what could have happened, but the thought was quickly banished- the golden boy couldn't murder if his life depended on it.

"How long until he wakes up?" asked Voldemort.

"Most likely a few days. He has little energy and the wounds need time to heal. He will be in a lot of pain if he were to wake up now. My Lord"

"Very well. Heal him." Nagini left Voldemort's leg to slither unto Harry's bed. _"Nagini, you shall watch over him and inform me when he wakes._ Come, we have work to do." And with that the death eaters and their lord left the room, all with far more questions then they had come in with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

p.s. yes i know his injuries are extreme and yeah it's very O.T.T.. BUT!!! i wan't a strong Harry (i hate wimpy ones) and you have to remebr he magically healed a lot of the injuries, so um.. yeah. It's fiction!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Not my characters- They are J.K. Rowling's_**

_(Parseltongue)_

Thanks for reviews

**_----_**

It had been three days and Harry had not woken up. Voldemort had spent his time thinking over the turn of events and collecting information about Dumbledore to prove Harry's claims and gain more details on the predicament. The Prophet held no mention the Boy-Who-Lived's disappearance; either the Order was trying to keep it under wraps or they didn't check up on the boy regularly. But that morning a tawny owl came in through the window holding the newspaper. The Daily Prophet's headline showed that the Wizarding world was in panic. A picture of Number 4 Privet Drive, looking perfectly innocent with its white picket fence, flawless green lawn and garish flowers, was on the front cover beneath the massive headline.

**Boy-Who-Lived Kidnapped!**

This morning Harry Potter was reported missing by the ministry's aurors from his home in . After a report of a bad smell coming from number 4 Privet Drive, home of Mr Potter and his family, the muggle police went to investigate. Five minutes later the investigators were obliviated and our own ministry took over.

Once inside, the aurors discovered the gruesome massacre of the boy saviours' family. All of whom had serious wounds covering their body, some inflicted by magic, others done by hand using muggle tools; no doubt the work of deranged death eaters. The smell reported by the neighbour, clearly came from the rotting flesh of Mr Potter's relatives, which was described as a smell worse then that of a blast ended skrewt's behind.

No doubt the boy in question must have been grieving greatly from the loss of his second family at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can only pray that our hero will be found quickly and will not be subjected to the horrors within his home.

Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt states that "We are trying our hardest to find Mr Potter. There is a large workforce focused on the task as well as another group trying to find out how the death eaters found Mr Potter's home and got past the wards."

When asked about what hopes the ministry had for Mr Potter, Shaklebolt only replied "We can only hope."

The wizarding world are all praying for the safe return of their hero.

If anyone holds any information for Mr Potter's whereabouts we ask you inform the ministry immediately.

Rita Skeeter

Voldemort stared at the paper trying to work out what could have possibly happened. Gruesomely murdered? The Dark Lord most certainly did not remember visiting the Potter boy anytime recently, let alone laying a hand on his relatives. He decided the first thing to do would be to investigate the Dursley's death. Going straight to his right hand man, Lucius, he asked him to inquire about his death eaters recent activities.

Two hours later, Voldemort received a note, stating that no death eaters had recently been to the Dursley's residence and it seemed Severus had said that the Order of the Phoenix truly believed it to be the work of the Dark Lord, which meant he had no leads on the Dursley's murderer. Then a spark of genious hit him as he remembered that Potter had been covered in another's blood. Perhaps the boy knew about the murders and had seen what happened. He brought his ideas to Lucius who had already figured out what had happened to Harry and the Dursley's (it wasn't all that hard with the evidence at hand). When Voldemort commented about the horror his nemesis must have been through in watching his relatives die so gruesomely, all Lucius could do was gape before abruptly closing his mouth and he deciding not to comment on his masters naivety to the situation. He will wait for his master to put two and two together rather then embarrass him on the obvious subject.

And so two more days passed with Voldemort mostly spending his time watching the unconscious boy and trying to wrap his head around things.

* * *

Harry lay in the soft bed, recovering from his uncle's torture. The body stirred as he slowly pulled himself out of sleep and escaped back into consciousness. He kept his eyes closed, carefully analysing the situation, remembering all he could and feeling around to judge his injuries.

Listening around for any sound, Harry considered opening his eyes to see where he was. A hiss interrupted his thoughts.

"_So you have finally awoken child." _Nagini stated whilst slithering up to Harry. Her cold scales were smoother then silk sheets against Harry's skin; he could not help but be comforted by them.

Harry replied by opening his eyes and attempting to sit up. This action was abruptly given up, as pain wracked through Harry's back and he flopped back down in exasperation.

"_Where am I?" _Harry questioned in parseltongue.

"_A guest room in the manner. I shall alert my lord you are awake."_ Was the curt answer the snake gave and with that Nagini slithered away as a short, rounded healer came bustling up to Harry.

Hurriedly the healer shoved three vials of sickly coloured potions in front of Harry's nose.

"Glad to see you are awake, Mr Potter. Here take the potions please, they will help relieve the pain, nausea and will calm you."

Harry proceeded to down the potion with a grimace. The slimy fluids slid down his throat, and Harry struggled to settle them in his stomach. He imagined that this must have been how Ron felt when his spell backfired and he ended up vomiting slugs. "Thank you" Harry muttered with no sincerity what so ever.

The healer then started telling Harry what he must and must not do to help improve his "condition". Muffling out the healers gruff voice out from his ears, Harry tiredly nodded to whatever was being said, without paying attention. He carried on gulping down more potions without question.

Five minutes later, Voldemort came bursting through the door, his cloak billowing behind him and Peter Pettigrew following like a dog at his masters heels. Harry sat up to greet them, noticing the potions must have worked otherwise the task would have been just as difficult as before. Harry's eyes narrowed at the sight of Wormtail but he then quickly relaxed into an impassive face, focusing on Voldemort.

After hearing that Potter had regained consciousness, Voldemort strode straight into the guest room from the other side of the manor with every intention to get answers to all his unanswered questions. However the moment he opened the door, all words left his at the cold stare that met his red eyes. Entranced by the green emeralds, Voldemort froze. He barely noticed as the healer rushed out the room, brushing his shoulder.

Harry was starting to get a bit uncomfortable from the stares Voldemort was giving him and was struggling to push down the urge to avert his gaze. The awkward silence was eventually broken when Harry confidently uttered. "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Voldemort jumped a little too enthusiastically, snapping out of his trance. "I think you should explain."

"About what?" Harry retorted, not wanting to talk about the subject he knew Voldemort was after.

Voldemort clenched his fists, suppressing his temper. He knew Harry was purposely being difficult. "Well, you arrive at my doorstep to become a death eater. I still have no idea how you managed to find me. After proving yourself to be worthy of joining me you then collapse showing injuries which brought you near to death and in reading your report I find signs of beatings and torture as well as rape. Three days letter I find in the newspaper that you have been kidnapped by yours truly and your relatives gruesomely murdered! So please if you do not mind I think it important we get to the bottom of this." Voldemort then breathed deeply, taking in the oxygen we had lost. During the rant Lucius had entered the room to stand by his masters side, along with Nagini.

The members of the room watched Harry expectantly. Carefully Harry blinked and replied: "Actually Tom, I do mind. So if you'll excuse me." And with that Harry lay back down on his side and pulled the covers over his head, facing away from the other occupents in the room.

A vein popped on Voldemort's head and Lucius practically snarled.

"Why you little…"

"_Hush master, let me speak to him" _Nagini purred, slithering up to the boy. _"What is the matter child?" _

Lucius and Voldemort both pulled up plush chairs whilst Wormtail stood awkwardly at the side, to listen in on the conversation (Lucius and Wormtail more watching then listening).

"_None of your business" _Harry hissed.

Nagini watched the covers where she presumed Harry's head would be.

"_Come child, you work for my master now and he needs answers. He will not judge you for what you tell us but it is important."_

The room was silent for a while before Harry slowly pulled the covers down so just his emerald eyes could be seen staring at Nagini.

"_It is not that I care what he thinks but rather he keeps it secret and does not make matters worse." _

"_And that he shall. Now tell me who gave you those injuries?" _Nagini encouraged

"..._My relatives." _Harry muttered. This was what Nagini was expecting and pushed on.

"_And who raped you?" _

Harry gulped, these questions were hard on him. _"My Uncle"_

Voldemort's knuckles were starting to whiten from gripping the chair too hard and he hissed in anger as the answers were given.

_"Can you tell us what happened to your relatives?" _At this, Harry sat straight up pulling the covers back down_._

"I killed them" He said in English.

"What?" Voldemort screeched. All members of the room turned to glare at him and he abruptly sat back down.

"I wanted revenge so I killed them on my birthday." Harry then grinned and for the first time his eyes lit up in a disturbing manner. "Their deaths made great presents."

The other members of the room were slightly perturbed by the statement and expression on the teenagers face. They had seen it before, often on their own faces but never on one quite so young.

"_You really did hate them didn't you sweetie." _Nagini switched to mothering mode_. "Well, maybe you are suitable for this line of work. Now, can you tell us how you found the manor." _

"I used the link with Voldemort. I often saw memories of the manor and also used the pull in the link to sense how close I was."

Lucius nodded, always happy to gain useful information.

Voldemort finally joined in on the conversation as Nagini was finished. "And now the Wizarding world thinks you have been kidnapped by us because It is the only plausible explanation they could come up with without venturing into possibility that you swapped sides." Voldemort leaned back in his chair quite pompously, happy at his revelation and understanding of the situation.

Members of the room sat and thought about what to do next with the information at hand. Lucius broke the silence by voicing his ideas. "Well, we have two choices. We could send Potter back as a spy, sticking to the whole kidnapping thing, or we could keep him and destroy the hopes of the Wizarding world."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**R rated**

P.s. Thank you for reviews. I've made my choice on what to do next as I came up with a Draco and Harry confrontation (You'll see later_). _I won't tell what the choice is yet, though the clue may help. (in my own, weird little way.)

_-----_

"_Well, we have two choices. We could send Potter back as a spy, sticking to the whole kidnapping thing, or we could keep him and destroy the hopes of the Wizarding world."_

Another three days had passed and Harry was up and out of bed. Future plans had been made and now they were beginning to be put into action. His first order was to start his dark arts training along with a few extra lessons.

Mr Malfoy had taken time off from the ministry to teach Harry the basic dark arts. Other death eaters would take over the lesson as it would be studied in more detail at a later time. Rodolphus Lestrange had been spending his time with Harry in avoidance of his wife, which then led to martial arts and magic being added to the curriculum.

Harry had been contained in one wing of the manor so as not to cause disruption to the death eaters. Although his performance in the main hall had been in front of the majority of death eaters, many still did not know of Harry's change or were not to be trusted with the information. There was also a certain Bellatrix Lestrange who was lurking around the manor in a bad mood, crucioing anything that moved.

Being left in confinement and only being able to see Malfoy, Lestrange, Healers and House-Elves, left Harry extremely bored. No, that was an understatement. Harry was incomprehensibly, inexplicitly, unadulterated, slowly suffocating to death of boredom. He had received no news of plans, no orders and no information of the outside world.

The wing of the manor, Harry was in, was the guest quarters. It consisted of three bathrooms, four separate toilets and five bedrooms. Harry had used every bathroom and slept in three of the bedrooms whilst searching the other two; he had yet to find the fourth of the four toilets. Every room had the same turquoise and black colour scheme and Harry was now fearing he was turning into the colour himself- lack of things to do left Harry's overactive imagination to run wild.

In the majority of free hours Harry had between lessons, he had simply spent his time sitting in different rooms. There was no living room, no library, no entrance to the gardens and no kitchens (all food was brought by house-elves). There was nothing to do but sit, hence Harry's extremely bored state.

And so we find Harry, creeping along the hallway towards the door to freedom. His healer had just done his final check up, Malfoy and Lestrange were both at work, Nagini was without a doubt with her master who had not been seen in three days and lunch had just been served. If Harry was to escape his luxurious prison, now would be the time to do it.

With a sudden dash across the hall, Harry unlocked the door and jumped straight through into the next room so as not to be seen by any lurking death eaters outside the wing. Harry clutched his wand (which had been returned to him once he had woken) and looked up and down the corridor. Empty. This was a good start. Now if he could just find some stairs, without being seen, he would be homeward bound- or able to find the door to the gardens; Harry was only on this mission to get some fresh air.

Taking large meaningful strides down the corridor, so as not to seem suspicious if he was caught running, Harry reached the end and turned the corner. He opened the door and strode straight into the room, which would lead him to the set of stairs. A metal bucket quickly stopped Harry in his stride as his foot got jammed into it.

"A bucket!? Who the hell puts a bucket in the middle of a room?"

Taking a closer look around said room, Harry found himself in an extravagantly large broom closet. With a clicking of his tongue Harry turned and left the room- after losing the bucket- with as much dignity as he could muster.

Harry crossed the hall, straight into the room opposite the broom cupboard. Upon entering it, Harry found himself in a forest… of coats. Common sense got the better of him as Harry realised he was in no forest but had instead found the coat room. Now with a heavy sigh, Harry left the room with his shoulders slightly slumped.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Harry was still checking each room down the same corridor. He had given up on his stealth tactics and was hoping that someone would find him and lead him to someplace he knew…or the gardens- that would be better.

Harry decided it was time to take a break and fell back against the large painting which decorated the expanse laundry room he had found.

"Holy Sh…" Harry cried as he fell straight through the painting and went tumbling down the stairs. He ended at the bottom, his back sore and bruised. He stood up in the small space, which had become pitch black as the painting above closed. Turning around Harry walked forward with his arms held open, blindly searching for something. Cold hard stone met Harry's fingertips and the small enclosed space made Harry feel like he was in a real prison. Upon one of his hands resting on a door handle Harry turned and jumped out, glad to be rid of the claustrophobic space.

The smell of baking bread, fresh fruit and mixed sauces filled Harry's lungs. The kitchen. It by no means helped Harry in his escape to the gardens but it was a start to be downstairs.

A shuffling coming from a closet nearby caught Harry's attention. Someone walked out of the closet, their back facing Harry. All he could see was a plain, black, floor-length dress, with bits of flour dotting over it. The person turned and continued walking, completely oblivious to Harry as a three layer, chocolate covered cake blocked their line of sight.

The cake was dumped on the table and the person dumped herself into the chair. A fork was conjured. There was a smacking of lips just before the person dived straight into the side of the cake.

Harry cautiously crept round the table, trying to find out who this woman was. Without watching where he was going, Harry walked straight into one of the bottles of sauces, which toppled over and crashed to the floor. The loud noise alerted the person to his presence and they quickly grabbed the wand and pointed it straight at Harry's chest who too had his wand out and pointed at the persons throat.

"Potter!" was spat out in a high-pitched shriek from the woman's mouth.

"Bella!" Harry said, all too cheerfully, which quickly set the death eater off balance. "Just the person I was hoping to see" Harry's had a deranged grin on his face and a wanting glint in his eye.

"What do you want ickle Potty. You better run off before I have you on the floor under my crucio."

"Now, now Bella, I'm not sure the dark lord will be pleased if he finds his followers getting into fights with each other. Hm? Do you?" Harry talked as if he were speaking to a child. Bellatrix's temper was rising at the condescending tone. Harry could see her face begin to twist in anger; this was exactly what he wanted.

"Why you little…Cruci…"

"CRUCIO!"

Within a split second both attempted to cast a Crucio on each other, however it was Harry who got there first and it was Bellatrix who was on the floor.

Bellatrix writhed and spasmed, her eyes rolling back in her head and her shrieks echoing down the halls. Harry held the Crucio on for two minutes until he heard the door burst open.

Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood, stood in the doorway with their eyes jumping between Harry and Bellatrix. Harry barely glanced at the new audience before taking off the Crucio. He stepped forward and grabbed Bellatrix by the hair, who was still on the floor panting, and pulled her up. Harry leant down so their faces were barely a breadth apart. Bellatrix's face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. Harry smirked at the look of utter terror he had created.

"And who was it who said I couldn't perform a working Crucio?" He sneered.

Abruptly Harry dropped the woman onto the floor, who did not hesitate to roll over and vomit due to the pain in her abdomen.

Harry stood before the four gaping men at the doorway.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in a tone which was completely innocent of the distain it held two seconds ago.

Rabastan couldn't take it any more. He fell on his knees, tears pouring down his eyes as he was unable to stop the laughing.

"Oh Merlin…That…That was too much. It was hilarious!" He shouted in-between fits of giggles. "Oh, I wish I had a camera."

Malfoy looked down at the giggling twenty-seven year-old. "What in gods name are you laughing at? Isn't that your sister in-law over there?"

"She got what was coming to her." Rabastan spat out as he rose from the floor, drying his eyes. "Oi, mate." he said, turning to Harry and holding out his hand. "I owe you one."

A beaming smile blessed Harry's face at the comment and he stepped forwards to shake Rabastan's hand.

Once the handshake was broken, Voldemort stepped forward and roughly grabbed Harry's wrist. He dragged Harry down the hall and into the nearby sitting room with the three men following. He forcibly threw Harry into one of the plush chairs and drew his wand so he could point it at the boy. The dark lord's eyes glowed red in anger and his face was enough to make any grown man cower at the sight of it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I was torturing Bellatrix Lestrange in revenge for the death of my godfather." Harry said in a casual manner.

Voldemort hissed in frustration. "I thought I told you to stay in one wing of the manor. Now , I find you sneaking about in the kitchen, torturing my followers."

Harry shrugged. "I was bored."

"Argh." Voldemort screamed and turned to the side, unable to look at the irritating teenager any longer.

"Look, I just want to be able to go outside and walk around in the gardens, or read a book… or a newspaper.

"No. You will do as your told." Voldemort snapped.

"Pleeaassse. It's so boring being cooped up in those rooms." Harry gave a puppy-eyed look at the dark lord. "I promise I won't get in anyone's way."

The dark lord breathed in sharply; that had to be the most adorable face he had ever seen.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't start fights, or get in anyone's way." And with that the dark lord turned on his heels and stormed out the room, a red tinge blessing his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**R rated**

-----------

It was two-thirty in the afternoon and Harry was outside enjoying the summer sun. He lay back and snuggled into his beach chair, holding up his book on dark magical binds. Harry was currently researching for the homework Lucius had given him the day before. Yes, Harry had homework in the summer holidays, but in all fairness, it was part of his agreement with Voldemort.

There were few clouds in the sky and the sun shone brightly down on the manor. No birds flew over the land that was reeking of death, however everyone was feeling relaxed and were lounging about, enjoying the sun in a carefree manner; the act of lounging about may have seemed innocent enough but it looked bizarre having the lawn filled with murderers and villains, clad in black robes. Other death eaters who were still in meetings had taken their work outside, conjuring up tables, chairs and parasols; the tables were littered with maps and notes and there was a murmuring that filled the air as men pointed at the tables and discussed their plans.

Not five meters from where Harry was relaxing, the dark lord was currently going through plans for a raid in a Wizarding town in Yorkshire. From what Harry heard, there was a lot of trading taking place in the markets and so would be a suitable place to gain supplies whilst destroying the light sides own suppliers.

"Harrryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" A shrill yell from inside the manor caught all those in the vicinity's attention.

A young man looking in his early twenties rushed out of the manor, followed by several death eaters who were shooting hexes and curses after the man. The man himself wore a plain black robe, which matched his pure black, spiked hair. His frantic blue eyes caught site of where Harry was sitting and he dashed towards the teengaer. Upon reaching Harry, the man jumped behind Harry's beach chair, dodging one of the many hexes aimed at him.

"I'm with Harry! Don't shoot. I'm with Harry Potter!" The man yelled in panting breaths. His arms were raised and he stood, crouching behind where Harry was sitting.

The death eaters who had been previously chasing the man, abruptly stopped and looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry didn't even bother to look up, before he murmured "He's with me"

With that said, the men returned to their posts, indifferent to the new visitor and happy to go back to doing nothing.

Now his attackers had gone, the man settled himself on Harry's armchair, leaning over the boy, trying to catch the teenagers attention. Harry kept his face in the book he was reading, openly ignoring the man who was shuffling up into his personal space.

The death eaters who were out in the garden had stopped to outright stare at the two on the chair with shameless curiosity. Those in the meeting nearby had skipped the staring altogether and instead chose to make their way straight over to find out what the fuss was.

Voldemort led the group and strode forwards, his green cloak billowing behind him in a very Snape-like manner. The Lestrange brothers were on either side of their lord, acting like bodyguards- there always seemed to be someone with him, so it wouldn't have been a surprise to Harry to find out that the Lestranges were personal body guards.

The man who was resting comfortable on the armchair, looked between Harry and the dark lord. After some deliberation he chose to introduce himself to the uncoming men, as Harry seemed to be making no effort. Not leaving the armchair the man reached over the teenager and roughly shook the dark lord's hand.

"Ah, Lord Voldemort. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. It's good to finally meet you after I've heard so much about you, especially from Harry. Oh! And I must thank you so much for taking such good care of my Harry. I'm not su…"

"I'm not _your_ Harry" the teenager interrupted. The snappish tone in his voice immediately showed the irritation came from the thought of belonging to anyone.

The man turned so he was looking at the top of Harry's head, which was still encased in the book. He let go of Voldemort's hand so he could drape his arm over Harry's shoulders, who in turn, tensed at the proximity of the other man.

"But darling, you are, silly. You _are_ mine. Don't you realise how much I love you? You know just as well as I that we are destined to be together. We belong. We deserve each other. We…"

"I'm not interested." came the gruff reply.

"Oh? Are you sure? You'll be missing an awful lot you know."

The man shoved his face up close to Harry's, however the book still blocked the man's view from Harry's face.

"I bet I can change your mind with my cock up your arse, whilst I pound you into a mattress. I can be very persuasive in bed and I assure you that you'll find the utmost enjoyment with me." The man said, whilst running his hand through Harry's silky strands of hair and his other hand creeping up Harry's thigh.

"Not. Interested." Harry said, batting the man's hand that was dangerously close to his crotch.

Irritated, the man pulled the book, which had been covering Harry's face, whilst elegantly moving over so he was straddling Harry. "I'll even let you top if you really want to."

Harry glared up at the man who was on his lap. "Go breed with your own species."

"But we're so rare and you're a perfect specimen of the human race, I can recognise beauty from a mile away."

"What the hell is going on? Who is this man? and what is he doing in my manor?" A beet red Voldemort screamed at the two on the chair. He was tired of being ignored and was getting uncomfortable watching the two…er…converse. The Lestranges on either side of him, looked like they were holding their breath, containing their laughter at the odd couple's antics.

"I'm Harry Potter's lover" The man declared, whilst grabbing Harry's head so he could suffocate the teenager in a possessive hug.

The man gave a sudden yelp and fell to the floor, clutching his crotch and rolling in pain.

"Merlin, that hurt. Did you really have to kick me?"

Harry looked down on the man. "It's your own fault, Frustro." He said with a cold stare.

"Frustro?! You mean the Shadow Corvus?" Voldemort jumped back.

"That's me." The man on the floor croaked out, one hand leaving his crotch to wave at the dark lord.

The Lestrange brothers immediately stopped their laughter and drew their wands. The other death eaters who had been listening, had all tensed and grabbed hold of their own wands, aware of what the creature was and fearing for their magic.

"Don't worry. He's not going to attack any one here." comforted Harry

"What!? Why not?" Frustro shouted out in shock horror.

"Because they serve the dark lord and are therefore involved in our plan. They can't be harmed. Anyway, you've just spent the past two months feeding, you can't be hungry now."

"That old coot took a hell of a lot out of me. I've been starving for the past ten years, I'm always hungry now."

"Are you certain he's harmless?" Rabastan Lestrange asked, still firmly clutching his wand, even though the all clear had been given.

"Yes, he's harmless if he's told not to attack."

"And _he_'s standing right here. Don't' talk over me." The man said, swatting the top of Harry's head in a playful manner.

Harry turned to the shadow corvus and gave him an exasperated look. "Why are you here, Frustro?"

"Oh yes, almost forgot." Frustro reached round in his robes. His arm suddenly disappeared down a pocket as he pulled out a number of objects and started dumping them on the floor. A pile was being built up and the onlookers wrinkled their noses at the mound that consisted of used tissues, a ball of pink wool, four pairs of socks, pliers and a hammer, fluffy handcuffs, a leash, a box of condoms, a woolly hat and two dead rabbits.

"Ah ha!" Frustro yelled as he pulled out a battered black book. "This…" He cried as he threw the book on the table next to Harry for unnecessary emphasis "is Dumbledore's account book."

The man rapidly grabbed everyone's attention- not that the interesting character didn't already have it, but now he was even more interesting. They all wanted to know what the old coot had in his bank and what he had been doing with the overload of cash; you can find people's darkest secrets by looking at what they spend their money on.

Voldemort quickly snatched up the book, flipping through the pages whilst making a tutting noise every so often. "We'll have Dolohov look at it; he's good with numbers."

"Don't I get to see. It was brought to me" Harry questioned, looking up at Voldemort expectedly.

"hm…no." He said, without real thought. With all the news given the death eaters returned to their meetings. A rather mediocre ending to event.

Harry huffed and flopped down in his chair. He returned to his book, perhaps hoping to find more drama in their then in those around him.

"Aww, baby, don't worry. I'll keep you entertained." Frustro said, shuffling up to Harry. He screamed as Harry drew his wand and started firing hexes at the creature. Giving up on his love, Frustro transformed into his original form and flew off, still screeching.

* * *

Please Review :) I tend to get depressed and not write anything without support- helps make my head bigger.


	8. Chapter 8

J.K. Rowling's characters

Thanks for reviews :)

--

Harry lay on his back, staring at the note the owl had just brought him, held high in his hand.

"It's about time" He thought with irritation, before rising up from the bed to write his own letter.

The letter Harry had been reading was from the dark lord; finally, after 2 weeks of being left in the dark, Harry was being called to a meeting. He had been beginning to wonder if his presence had been forgotten, or his acceptance onto the dark side was simply mocking him and they were still going to send Harry to a painful death in the end.

"Zeppy" Harry called for the house-elf that had been left to him. With a pop, Zeppy arrived his head already bowed down low, revealing a dark brown bald head.

"What can Zeppy do for master Potter?" A shrill, loud voice escaped the bowed head and Harry cringed at the irritating pitch it held.

"I just need some parchment, a quill, some ink and can you call Hedwig down from the owlery."

"My pleasure." Zeppy cried, popping out then straight back in with the required objects.

Harry leisurely sat down at his overly-large desk and began to scratch out a reply to Tom.

_Tom_

_I thank you for the note and I will be able to attend. I have yet to receive reply from Frustro as I have not yet informed him of the meeting, however I doubt that there would be any cause for concern of him being unable to attend. I'm sure he would be glad to have something to do as the bird currently spends his time feeding and doing little else._

_As to the invite for my friend who analysed the remains of the prophecy, this may be a complication. You may find my friend unwelcome to the meeting as she is a muggleborn. If you can grant her safe passage then there will be no problem; although a reason as to why it is necessary for her presence will be helpful also._

_H.P._

Harry left the desk and crossed the room to open the window, which had a Hedwig outside, impatiently tapping on the window.

"Here" Harry said as gave the letter to Hedwig. "Take this to Voldemort and wait for his reply."

Whilst waiting, Harry sat back down to write out a quick note to Frustro, inviting him into the same meeting. Knowing the bird's obsession with him, Harry made sure to keep the note short and to the point so as not to allow the bird to think he could be friendly with Harry; even going so far as to drop a small insult.

There was a tapping again and Harry looked up to find Hedwig already at the window- the dark lord must simply be on the other side of the manor. Swapping the letters around so he could send Hedwig off again, Harry opened the reply.

_Potter._

_I think that some entertainment will be necessary at this meeting for I fear it will be full of dreary reports. I grant your friend safety and the promise that she will not be harmed by myself or any of my followers. I even go so far as to ask her to plead her case for the rights of other muggleborns- she may even be able to revert us and our goals. _

_My reasoning for her invitation is simply to look at the shattered prophecy myself (make sure she brings it with her)._

_It matters not if the bird Is unable to attend and I will trust you to pass on the information if it comes to that._

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S. If you ever call me Tom again, I won't hesitate to hunt you down in your quarters and Crucio you myself. This is your last warning Potter._

Harry grinned at the last sentence. It will be fun to see just how far he can push the dark lord and find out if it really was the last warning.

With Harry's friends safety promised, Harry could relax and invite her to the meeting without worry. He quickly grabbed another parchment and started his letter to Hermione, making sure she remembered to bring the prophecy.

* * *

Harry pulled open the large cupboard door, hoping to pick out a plain set of robes for the meeting. The vast emptiness suddenly jumped into Harry's attention as he realised he owned no robes except for the Hogwart's school uniform. He wrinkled his nose in disappointment.

Harry turned to the other occupant in the room. "I don't own any robes. What the hell am I supposed to wear to this meeting?"

Hermione looked at her best friend in exasperation. Sometimes Harry's lack of foresight couldn't help but make her reconsider getting rid of her time turner.

"Well, why didn't you go shopping earlier? Nevermind. Show me what you've got."

Harry abruptly grabbed the pile of clothes, which had been haphazardly thrown in the cupboard floor rather then hung up, and dumped them on the bed. Hermione reached over, her hand scouring through them and throwing them back in the cupboard, whilst her face wrinkled in disgust at the lack of choice.

"All your cousin's second hand?" she asked. Harry nodded in reply.

"Here, these look reasonably new, I'll charm them so they look better." She said, throwing a pair of black jeans and a green shirt at Harry.

Two minutes later, Harry came out of the bathroom clad in the overgrown clothes. He stilled as Hermione drew her wand and pointed it straight at him.

"Er, Hermione?" He cautiously asked.

"Stay still, it's just a few charms." she muttered, her wand moving eccentrically round Harry's body.

Harry felt the clothes shrink on his body, constraining him slightly. He looked down to see his jeans at the right length on his ankles and his shirt no longer hanging off the shoulder. He turned in the mirror and saw how they neatly hugged his body in all the right places. They no longer held a faded colour, making the bright green catch the eyes of anyone walking past- not that the rest of him wouldn't.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and saw her smirking.

"I must say I think I've done a rather good job. I've even managed to make you the hottest looking death eater around."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Modest much? Surely some of this attractiveness must be natural talent. Anyway, wait till you've seen the leader before you make a comment on the hottest death eater."

Hermione blinked. Twice. "Harry, did you just say Voldemort was hot?"

Harry quickly turned to face her, his eyebrows crossed in a frown as he tried to work out what she'd just asked him. "er, what?"

"You just told me I should wait to see the dark lord before I decide what's hot- you inadvertently told me that Voldemort was hot."

A blush crept onto Harry's cheeks. "Well, er, he's alright I s'pose." Harry mumbled, his face kept down.

A glint appeared in Hermione's eyes. "Oh, alright you say?"

"…Um, yeah."

Hermione grinned with a knowing smile. "Ok then." Her voice all too sweet for Harry's comfort.

Before the conversation developed any further, a loud cawing came from outside the window. Frustro sat on the outside perch, beady white eyes stared into the room and an irritated caw erupted from his beak again.

Harry jumped over to unlatch the window and at once the room was filled with the shadow corvus, flying around and cawing to the other occupants.

Hermione covered her ears. "Make it shut up!" She yelled over the noise.

"Frustro! Shut the hell up!" Harry yelled up at the bird. It turned his eyes on Harry and descended in front of him before quickly changing back into his black-haired, blue-eyed, human form.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Frustro answered. Harry merely rolled his eyes before turning and walking out the room, Hermione and Frustro at his tails.

* * *

Heads turned as the trio walked into the hall. A long, wide table holding twenty-three death eaters was centred in the room, it's dark wood holding an ominous aura. Red eyes lingered on Harry's form, lapping up the lithe body that had clothes leaving little for the imagination, whilst at the same time sneering at the lack of formal robes to an important meeting.

Harry, Hermione and Frustro took their places near the head of the table. Harry being a member of the inner circle and Frustro and Hermione both being guests, meant they were of high ranks and were granted chairs next to the dark lord himslef.

Hermione cast a glance at Voldemort who sat on Harry's left. She quickly nudged her friend and winked causing the boy to suddenly gain a red blush across his face.

Whilst Harry was glaring down at the table, trying to move back into a stony façade, Hermione was analysing the others who sat in the room. Noting down names and faces, Hermione locked away the knowledge in her head. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a certain potions professor. Nudging Harry again she nodded down at Severus Snape. Harry nodded back, signalling to deal with it later. The two turned back to look at the dark lord as he rose from the table.

"Perhaps we should start with the introductions of our newest members. Potter, if you will?"

Harry stood at the dark lord's request.

"May I present Miss Hermione Granger, she has brought the prophecy with her today in order for analysis. Along with Frustro, a shadow corvus, previously known as Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry quickly sat down again, glancing at Snape, who's face had gone very pale and eyes wide at the sight of unexpected guests; the potions master hand't even known Harry was now a death eater.

Voldemort leaned elegantly back on his chair, head rested on hand as he watched his followers reaction to the news. Moving on, he started the meeting "I think we'll start with the dreary task of numbers. Dolohov."

Dolohov stood up, holding the same black book Frustro had brought to the manor recently and passed around a number of files for each person at the table.

"For two weeks I have been analysing Dumbledore's account book. It seems the man had committed a number of felonious crimes such as embezzlement, the receipt of stolen property, extortion and false pretences. I have followed the leads into a number of different vaults finding them leading to ex-Order of the phoenix members or powerful families who are currently incarcerated.

To name a few of the main vaults would be the Longbottoms, the Blacks and Mr Potters. I started with the Potters vault as that is the one I had access to after Harry granted me permission to enquire of its contents. A large sum of money has been illegally removed by Dumbledore under the pretence of him being Harry's guardian. The money, a total sum of twenty-thousand galleons, has been divided and removed."

Harry, who had been gripping the table tightly as the information was passed on, suddenly ripped off a chunk of wood in anger. Members of the room turned to look at where the loud noise had come from. Harry hastily placed the chunk of wood back into the gap and cast a wandless reparo.

"Um… sorry." He muttered, blushing slightly, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Voldemort and Hermione's frown.

Dolohov turned back to the table and carried on.

"A number of ancient and powerful artefacts have also been taken from the vault, such as one of the five crystal balls created by the seer Nostradamus; the pensive of the house of Potter; a few dark books containing unknown information; and the cage created by a member of the Potters family, believe to be the cage Frustro or Fawkes was previously held in."

A loud screech interrupted Dolohov again and members of the table covered the ears whilst Harry forcefully pushed Frustro back down in his seat.

"A few property's of the Black and Potter's family have been placed under Dumbledore's name, including the order's headquarters, number 12, Grimmauld place. There is a team of ours who is in Gringotts at this moment, recollecting the lost money and items, whilst finding out how they were moved."

Dolohov sat down, closing the book to show he had finished. People continued flicking through the files they had received and Harry noted Hermione madly scribbling notes down.

Voldemort closed his own file with all the death eaters immediately following the action with snapping sounds filling the room.

"Thank you Dolohov. Miss Granger, I believe you have something for us."

With careful grace, Hermione stood, her head held high with pride. Carefully, she pulled the shattered remains of the prophecy and placed them in the middle of the table. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, eyes filled with the reflection of the broken white orb.

"A prophecy orb is made out of the strings of time. The only time these strings can ever be seen is when they are ravelled together, combining events of future and past to create an event of importance which can change the future depending on which way the event turns, this being known as a prophecy. The strings can't be seen individually but can be seen in a mass. A prophecy is in the shape of a perfect sphere. A prophecy can only be held by those it directly affects.

To create a string of time is impossible. They aren't summoned or created; they are formed by the pure magic in the air and condenses into forming strings, which can never be seen by human eye. There are creatures who hold the ability to see the light of the strings but can never interpret them. Centaurs, who read the light of the stars can also see some of the lights of the strings. Even when broken, the strings of a prophecy will remain intact and the future will carry out like it says."

All eyes were focused on Hermione as she listed the characteristics of a prophecy. No one had ever found the workings of a prophecy before and they were all in awe at the knowledge of the teenage witch.

Harry would have been smiling up at her proudly, encouraging her with the support she needed when faced with a room of muggle haters, however Harry was otherwise preoccupied. If anyone had cared to look, the would have noticed Harry's face growing red and his lips sucked in. If anyone had bothered to look further, they would have noticed a smug looking Frustro, who had somehow taken Hermione's seat next to Harry and with his hand disappeared under the table. In fact, someone had noticed and he was currently watching the scene with narrowed eyes and pure distaste.

A whimper escaped Harry's lips as he felt the unwanted hand massaging his crotch. Voldemort shifted, listening to Harry's quiet hitched breathing and taking in the blush that had spread over the boy. Frustro merely gave a larger grin and held on tighter, fighting against Harry's hand which was trying to push him away.

Slowly moving his wand, Voldemort sent a well placed stinging hex straight at the bird. There was a sudden yelp and the molesting hand quickly disappeared. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, looking for the person who had saved him. Voldemort and Frustro were glaring at each other across the table, a spark of fury between them. Hermione simply ignored the event and carried on.

"After we got back from the Ministry of magic fiasco, I returned to the forbidden forest to speak to the centaurs about the return of Professor Umbridge. With me I took the remains of the prophecy. They told me it was a fake for no light shined from it and the strings led to nowhere. The prophecy was created by Dumbledore's focus of magic who tied the words of a crack pot woman to the strings he created by his own magic.

If you wish a second opinion I suggest you go find a centaur."

Hermione abruptly sat down, glaring at the death eaters and daring any of them to defy her.

"My, my, my, you really are the brightest witch of your age. To be able to fully understand the strings of time. You've just created knowledge which will go down in the history books."

Hermione blushed at the words of Voldemort and ducked her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you My lord." She mumbled out.

Voldemort gave a sweet smile and turned to Harry.

"Mr Potter, I guess this really means I won't have to kill you."

"Or I, you" Harry retorted.

There was a grumbling down the table at Harry's disrespect. _As if a child could kill the dark lord._

The table fell into an uneasy silence as people stared at Voldemort, Harry and Hermione. It was an odd group- The dark lord, Gryffindor's golden boy and a mud blood.

"Well, moving on with Miss Granger's wonderful amount of intelligence, I believe there's something else I invited you to present." Voldemort smirked down at the bushy haired girl and surprisingly she smirked back.

"Indeed." She stood up again pulling a file out of her bag. "I think I'll start with a game…"

* * *

_**Does the prophecy idea make any sense? I just slung it in, has no meaning for any futire parts.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**Thank you for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--**

"_**Well, moving on with Miss Granger's wonderful amount of intelligence, I believe there's something else I invited you to present." Voldemort smirked down at the bushy haired girl and surprisingly she smirked back.**_

"_**Indeed." She stood up again pulling a file out of her bag. "I think I'll start with a game…"**_

**Everyone blinked in surprise at the proposition. The looked at the dark lord who merely waved his hand in reply.**

"**Alright, anyone played heads down thumbs up? No? Anyway, everyone, I want you to close your eyes and put your heads face down on the table." **

**Eyes stayed open and glanced back to the dark lord with a questioning look.**

"**Stop looking at him, I'm the one who's talking!" Hermione snapped to those at the table. Members jumped and Harry sniggered at his friends antics, a quick glare from said friend shut him up.**

"**Do as she says, I'll be watching." Voldemort said, a small hint of fear shone in his eyes as he glanced at the female teenager, unsure if he was allowed to speak. He had the sudden urge to raise his hand and ask permission from the girl but quickly pushed it down, remembering he was the dark lord.**

**Hermione gave a quick nod and turned to look at the death eaters who all had their eyes closed and heads down.**

"**Now I want you to raise your hand if you know a squib." Everyone in the room raised their hands and Hermione noted it down.**

"**Hands down…Ok, raise your hand if you know the squib came from a pureblood family". Everyone's hands raised again. Those with their eyes open (Harry, Frustro and Voldemort) already knew what Hermione was getting at.**

"**Hands down…Finally raise your hand if there are any squibs, even if they're long distance related, are in your family."**

**Everyone raised their hands again. Harry quickly pulled down Hermione before she could give the order to take the hands down. Whispering something in her ear, she smirked at Harry and nodded before sitting down whilst Harry stood. **

**Gingerly, Harry crept around the table, ignoring the confused glances of Voldemort and Frustro. Harry stopped behind Severus Snape. Waving his wand in pure silence, the potion master suddenly found his hair to be fluorescent green. Continuing down the table, Harry stopped at Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Dolohov. Finally he sat back down in his chair and took a deep breath. Those who still had their eyes open nodded in approval of the prank, evil smirks across their faces.**

"**Thank you. You can open your eyes now." Everyone opened their eyes and looked down the table. Sniggers broke out as people caught sight of their comrades, quickly averting their gaze and shoving their fists in their mouths. Those with their hair dyed were too preoccupied laughing at the others to notice their own had changed. Once all had settled and stoic eyes were turned back to Hermione who was holding her breath again at the sight of Rudolphus Lestrange looking perfectly calm in sickly yellow hair.**

**Averting her gaze, Hermione started.**

"**I should tell you that everyone at the table raised their hand at every question I asked." The death eaters shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed to have squibs in their families.**

"**Currently, every pureblood family in Britain have produced a squib at some point in their recent history. In fact, the numbers of squibs being produced by pureblood families is increasing at an alarming rate and has proven to have doubled over the last half century. You probably don't know of this because the families have kept the secrets hidden.**

**However, the number of half-blood families that have produced squibs is significantly less and those with even "dirtier" blood have produced no squibs.**

**I ran some test and I found that the magic of pure bloods is cancelling each other out. Humans aren't meant to have pure magic, their body expels it if it's too pure or strong; a survival instinct. That's what is happening with pureblood families. The magic builds and builds over time so that when a baby is born with too much magic for the body to handle, it expels the magic and becomes a squib. Does that make sense?"**

**There was a murmuring up and down the table before Lucius Malfoy with hot pink hair stood up.**

"**But this has never happened before. Magic should be just as pure as it was a millennia ago in our families."**

**Hermione looked away, biting her lip whilst a few members of the table choked on their fists. Lucius sat down quickly sending a few odd looks down the table, wondering what they were laughing at.**

**Hermione quickly composed herself and answered the question. **

"**With all due respect Mr Malfoy, I seriously doubt you can date your lineage back a whole millennia. You may not realise it, but I suspect that all pureblood families started off as muggle born, but merely inherited magic later as they spent time building homes in magical forests with magical creatures nearby."**

**Another death eater stood. "So what your saying is that we need to **_**breed **_**with **_**muggles **_**to keep magic alive?"**

"**Yes, something similar. Not necessarily breeding with muggles but instead, stop breeding with other pure families."**

**Silence echoed down the table as everyone thought about what this meant.**

**Finally Voldemort stood.**

"**What this means is that we will no longer be killing muggles. Instead we'll carry on with our plans of taking the ministry whilst bringing back more magical creatures, for it seems that they are where we get our magic from."**

**A chorus of "Yes my lord" answered Voldemort as they quickly accepted the change.**

"**Dismissed."**

**Death eaters filed out of the room, speaking amongst themselves.**

**Harry leaned over to Hermione.**

"**We need to speak with Snape."**

**She nodded and they quickly rose to stop him from leaving. Harry paused thinking for a minute.**

"**There's a mirror in the corridor just outside this room."**

**Hermione grinned in answer and they crept closer to the door, hoping to see those with their hair changed, faces as they past the mirror.**

**A yelp made them speed up.**

"**What the Fuck happened to MY HAIR?!" Dolohov screamed and was answered by a chorus of laughter from his comrades.**

**A second passed before there was another shout.**

"**Potter!" The Lestranges shouted in unison.**

**Harry jumped and quickly headed back behind the door.**

**Soon their were five furious death eaters cornering Harry Potter all with vicious faces and vibrant hair.**

"**Wait! wait! I'll turn it back."**

"**That still doesn't mean we can't seek revenge." A growling Lucius retorted.**

"**Well, then I won't change your hair back." Shouts erupted as the death eaters cried in outrage.**

"**GIVE ME A MINUTE." Harry roared over them. They abruptly shut their mouths and waited for Harry to change their hair back. He did so quickly and the death eaters wasted no time storming from the room, promising justification.**

"**Wait! Professor Snape, I need to speak with you."**

**Snape turned back to glare at the teenager.**

"**And pray tell, why I should waste my time conversing with Gryffindor's golden boy."**

"**Ah, well that's exactly why we need to talk. Especially when you keep calling me Gryffindor's golden boy. I hardly think that's really appropriate considering where I am."**

**Slowly, the potions master nodded in consent to a meeting. Harry quickly turned and walked through a door on the right, Severus followed with Hermione behind.**

**Sitting himself down on the sofa, Harry watched Snape carefully with Hermione next to him. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get through this but he knew Hermione would warn him if he said anything stupid.**

**Leaning forward, Harry decided to just go straight for it.**

"**Your current position in the war is somewhat confusing. Now you know which side we are on, it's only understandable that we fear you may run back to the Order and give them the information as a spy. You need to make a choice now professor."**

**Snape pursed his lips at James Potter's son. He had to admit it surprised him to find the boy at the dark lord's right side, but he should have seen it coming. Severus knew Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard. He himself had followed the old man hook, line and sinker. It was originally the torture of innocents, and unnecessary punishments from a crazed man that pushed him to the light side, but years later, he realised Dumbledore caused far more pain then the dark lord ever could. **

**Now with the last meeting still fresh in his mind, Severus already knew what his choice was. He had made the decision and would stick by it to the end. **

**Severus looked into the green orbs in front of him. Lily's eyes. Nothing like James'. In fact Harry had grown out of the carbon copy of James. Harry was himself, not his father. He was intelligent and used it in any way he could to gain what he wanted. He was no longer Dumbledore's weapon but his own leader. Severus smirked at the thought of a snake in the lion's den; he looked over at Granger and changed it: two snakes in the lions den.**

**Severus took a deep breath and announced his decision.**

"**I am true to the dark side. I will continue my duties as spy and give the dark lord any information he wishes. I will keep yours and Granger's secret."**

"**How can we trust you?" Hermione questioned, weary of the possible outcomes if they made a mistake.**

"**I bring veritaserum to the meetings if you would like to use it."**

**Both Harry and Hermione were surprised at the offer, knowing that Snape had to trust them to not extract any information that was unnecessary. **

"**No. I'll trust you for now. I won't tell the dark lord of your previous place in the war and we'll act like the conversation never happened."**

**Harry smiled at his potions professor and surprisingly the man smiled back as a thank you.**

"**I should probably be returning."**

"**Professor, we may need you again later. For when Harry returns to Hogwarts."**

"**You plan to become a spy yourself?" Severus frowned, knowing the life of a spy is a difficult one.**

"**It's the obvious thing to do. Especially with the headlines claim me kidnapped."**

"**Very wise. Goodbye Mr Potter, Miss Granger." Severus nodded at the two before briskly walking out of the room.**

"**I think that went well." Hermione smiled at Harry the moment the door closed.**

**Harry sighed and flopped back in his chair. "I'm exhausted."**

"**What! You've only been sitting on your arse all day and listening to people talk."**

**Harry closed his eyes. "It's very tiring for people with small brains."**

"**You realise you just insulted yourself."**

"**Shows just how tired I am." Came Harry's mumbling reply.**

**Hermione simply huffed with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her smirk quickly left her face and was replaced with a frown. There was one last thing she needed to talk to Harry about and she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. **

**She looked at her brother who was lying with his eyes closed, completely relaxed in the chair. He looked healthier then he had in a long time, his skin no longer sickly pale but had a healthy glow to it although it was still very fair. He had filled out slightly, still skinny but no longer a starving child. Taking a deep breath she pulled her brother out of his rest.**

"**Harry." He cracked an eye open and looked at her.**

"**I need to talk to you about Ron."**

**Harry sat up, his full attention now on Hermione.**

"**You think we should tell him? I'm still not sure how he'd take it, especially being brought up in the Wizarding community." He frowned in thought.**

"**No. I don't think we should trust him anymore. He…he can't be our friend."**

**Harry looked at Hermione in confusion.**

"'**Mione, you're his girlfriend, you can't leave him out of this, even if you want to protect him-"**

"**It's not for protection." She snapped, her cheeks were slightly tinged in frustration. One more deep breath and she started to explain fully.**

"**Ron and I had an argument. It was about telling you what's going on in the order and whether you'd be safe. This was after you first disappeared. I acted like I should have, fretting over your life, but Ron…he complained. Said you were pulling an act or that if you wound up dead he would lose all the effort he wasted on you."**

"**What do you mean effort wasted on me?"**

**Hermione sighed. "I shouted that at him as well when he said it. He answered that it would have been a waste of his time spending years befriending on you so he could get a job at the ministry only to have you die in the end."**

"**He WHAT!?" Harry abruptly stood up, knocking the chair back.**

"**He's just been playing us Harry. He's not our friend."**

**The chandelier above their head smashed and Harry sucked in a deep breath, visibly relaxing his shoulders.**

"**Sorry." He mumbled.**

**Hermione simply stood up and hugged her brother from behind.**

"**It's 'kay" She said into his back.**

"**No. Hermione, I'm sorry, you lost your boyfriend-"**

"**And you your best friend. Anyway, why would we want to waste our time on a prick like him?"**

**Harry laughed and turned to hug Hermione back. They stood for a while, relaxing in the comforting arms of each other.**

**----**

**Yes I know that's not how you play heads down thumbs up but it's kinda similar….just a little bit….an incy wincy bit.**

**P.S. I'm happy for anyone to use anything I come up with in my stories. ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thankyou and please review :)**

----

Harry stood in the middle of the hall, chewing on his bottom lip in worry. He glanced at the occupants who looked down on him with their own concern. He pursed his lips and turned his head to meet the red eyes of Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but shiver slightly at the other mans gaze, it was surprisingly full of emotion: fear, worry, anxiety and doubt.

Harry smiled at the nervous man, hoping to support him. He nodded before swallowing and opening his mouth to speak.

"Do it."

Voldemort paused, frowning at the teenager. Why was he smiling? He knew the teenager was trying to help him- not that he needed help- but really didn't the boy feel any concern for his pwn person. Voldemort clucked his tongue, pushing his thoughts to the side and focusing on thet task at hand. Slowly, he raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Harry quickly fell to the floor screaming in pain. He clawed at his arms in attempt to rip the pain away. In the distance he heard Hermione crying along with him as she watched her friend roll on the floor in pain.

Harry felt cuts and burns pull and drag themselves across his skin. A few tears escaped his eyes and his throat clenched as he coughed up blood.

Voldemort stopped, lifting his wand and looking down at the teen at his feet. The screams echoed through his ears and haunted his mind. The sight of blood made him look away, disgusted at what he had done to a defenceless boy.

"Tom." A voice rose from the floor. Voldemort looked down into the eyes of pure green seas and rushed to kneel down before the boy.

"Thanks. You had to do it." Harry smiled up at the dark lord, blood pouring over his eye from a cut on the head.

Voldemort pursed his lips, knowing the boy had seen through his mask and noticed his torturers pain whilst forgetting his own.

"Idiot." The dark lord mumbled to the boy, more a term of endearment then an insult. One last curse and Harry fell unconscious in the dark lord's arms. Stepping away from the body before he showed any more feelings for Harry, Voldemort called to Severus.

"Take him back, you know what to do."

Severus nodded and grabbed onto Harry, apparating out of the hall.

Hermione's sob echoed through the room before she turned and flooed back to her home. Other death eaters started to leave the room, only being there to make sure there was no need for medical help.

"Rudolphus!"

Rudolphus quickly stepped forward and inclined his head.

"Yes my lord."

"Make sure that there is a safe passageway to the Chamber before the start of term, don't make a scene."

Rudolphus bowed deeply in answer before apparating away.

Voldemort sighed, resting his head in his hands. The image of a broken Harry echoed through his mind and reminded him of the first time he saw the teen. With one last look at the pool of blood in the middle of the hall, Voldemort turned and left to room, his cloak billowing behind him.

----

Severus landed outside with the Hogwarts gates looming over him. Quickly composing himself he picked up an unconscious Harry Potter and ran straight to the castle. The boy was bleeding profusely, more so then they had expected or intended and small wave of panic hit Severus at the thought of allowing the dark lord's right hand man to die on his watch.

Severus streamed straight into the infirmary wasting no time to scream at Poppy Pomfrey's name and placing Harry on one of the beds. The nurse soon came out of her office, but stopped dead at the sight of a bloodied Harry Potter.

Without a word, she set to work, stitching him up and cleaning the wounds. There was so much blood, she could scarcely imagine what had happened to the poor boy.

"Is there anything I can do Poppy?" Severus asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Call the headmistress and grab some potions from my office."

Severus quickly ran from the room and raced to the office whilst Poppy continued on Harry's wounds.

--------

Members from the Order of the Phoenix filled the staff room at Hogwarts. They would have held the meeting in Grimmauld place, but had recently found that no one could enter any more as some new wards had been unexpectedly set up by Gringott's making sure only heirs could gain entry to the rooms. They would have asked Harry to reset the wards but the boy was currently incapacitated, which brings us as to why the meeting was being held.

"…And another broken rib on his left side, luckily this one didn't puncture his lungs. I can't imagine what his mental state is like. He's been tortured for so long, there are plenty of old scars and bruises, which have been inflicted the muggle way. We won't know the rest until he wakes and we'll be luck if that happens tomorrow."

"Thank you Poppy." Moody spoke gruffly. "If we find the boy is no longer mentally stable we will probably have to do a memory wipe."

There was a murmur around the table as people questioned the idea.

"Why not get him therapy?" Someone called out.

"Yes, that will be our first option." Moody replied. "Although costly." he grumbled under his breath.

This time their was a murmur of agreement to the therapy.

"Snape, are you sure your position wasn't compromised?"

"No one saw me and I'm using Lucius Malfoy as my alibi if the question arises. He saw me ten minutes before I took the boy, brewing a potion that was due to take another hour, or so he thought." The lies easily came out as years of experience were put to use.

The room nodded in support.

"We can't take actions until he awakes. If we're lucky, he'll be able to attend school. Don't send word out until we're sure of his mentality."

Everyone nodded again before they left the rooms one by one. The teachers for the year stayed, one of them including Remus Lupin, due to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher as no one else would fill in the position.

The teachers filed out towards their rooms. Snape sharply turned the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him. Once down in the dungeons he stopped. He was aware of someone following him, but before he could act upon it he was thrown against a wall.

"You should know that wolves can smell a lie, no matter how good it may be. You have explaining to do. How did you get Harry back?" Lupin shouted in Severus' face who merely looked down quite calmly.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation in a more private environment?"

Lupin narrowed his eyes before dropping Snape. The wolf followed the potions master down to the rooms and into Snape's private quarters. Both settled down on the couch, Severus with a drink in hand.

Severus sighed slightly, it would be difficult to explain, knowing the wolf was close to Harry and the boy himself was incapacitated.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much; not without Harry here. I-"

"Wait, you called him Harry?"

"Yes, I did."

"I thought you hated him."

"We've grown closer over the holidays."

"How-"

"Will you let me continue?" Lupin quickly nodded, pinching his lips together.

"I can tell you that Harry knows the truth. If he so chooses he will explain to you in full detail the events of this summer, where as it is not my business to do so. I can also tell you that Harry's mentality is fine and the moment he is fully healed, he'll be perfectly healthy.

Lupin visibly sighed in relief; he don't know what he would do if his cub was hurt.

"As to what has happened to him…it was all at his permission and was necessary. Miss Granger is also in on the act. Please don't tell anyone what I've told you and I'm afraid you'll have to ask Harry for the rest of the story."

"But-"

"-I am sorry." Severus cut in, meeting the werewolf's eyes. "I can't tell you anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**--------**

Harry awoke to the bright lights of the infirmary room. He would have gleefully smiled that the knowledge the plan had gone well, but quickly remembered he was supposed to be recuperating from a traumatic event and so chose to keep his face distraught instead. He groaned, to tell Madam Pomfrey he was awake. The nurse wasted no time bustling over, the sounds of more footstep entered the room and instead of Madam Pomfrey entering his line of vision, Mad-Eye Moody's head appeared instead.

"Potter, can you tell me my name?" The man asked with scrutinizing eyes…eye- which quickly put Harry up in defensive mode.

He frowned at the ridiculous question, wondering why they weren't letting him see the nurse. They were probably checking if he was the real Harry- but then why such a simple question?

"Alistair Mad-Eye Moody." He croaked out, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. The man nodded before stepping back and letting the nurse give Harry some potions. There was no word of explanation.

No one explained anything to Harry, instead they stood and stared. Not quite the welcome back he was expecting. When Madam Pomfrey finally stepped back, Harry was able to see all of the occupants of the room: the elder Weasley's, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, McGonagall and other teachers, a few unnamed aurors. Remus and Severus stood in the back shadows, arms crossed side by side. Harry frowned at the pair, wondering what they were doing so close to each other. Harry caught Severus' eye, in which the man told Harry he would explain later.

"Mr Potter, I understand that this may be a hard time for you but-" Shacklebolt said, his tone implying he didn't mean a word of what he said. "-we need you to tell us what has happened to you."

And now the acting started, Harry thought to himself. Playing the perfect part of a weak teenage boy who just went through a horrible ordeal, Harry bit his lip and turned his head into the pillow; an act which made the others think he was trying to hide his tears. He snuffled slightly, making sure it was obvious.

At the back Severus rolled his eyes at the melodramatic act, now recognising just how much of Harry Potter had been an act. Remus on the other hand, frowned at the lack of salt in the air; if Harry really had been crying he would be able to smell the tears. Remus glanced at Severus who was acting nonchalant towards the whole scene. Internally Remus clucked his tongue, angry the man knew more about Harry then he did.

The Order's shoulders sagged as they realised they would get nothing from the boy. Moody pinched his lip before tutting and strutting out of the room. Other order members soon followed, realising it was pointless to stay. McGonagall, the Weasleys, Tonks and Shacklebolt stayed. Shacklebolt shuffled on his feet slightly, still hoping to hear something. Mrs Weasley quickly shuffled over to Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Harry's bed. She wrapped the boys back, cooing quietly and reassuring him. Harry sucked in his breath slightly to with hold himself from shivering in disgust. He knew what Molly wanted- his money, his power and his ability to save her life.

He frowned into the pillow. How long should he keep this up? This crying was getting tiring. Should he pretend to fall asleep? Should he tell them now? No. Harry will tell them later on his own terms. He'll spin the lies when he wants to. Now he would rest; there was still a tingling from the crucios.

* * *

Remus watched as Moody, Shacklebolt and the aurors strolled from the room after Harry received another night of sleep. He watched as they discussed the new information, Remus distinctly picking up on the words of torture, lack of protection and mental stability. Harry had obviously told them about his time with Voldemort- or at least a story about the experience. Remus peered through the doors at Harry who was leaning back casually against the back board of the bed. Squinting, Remus could distinctly see a very Slytherin smirk on the face. He chewed the bottom of his lip, thinking to himself about what he should do.

"Well, aren't you going in?"

Remus yelped and jumped in the air as a silky voice murmured in his ear. He span around and glared straight into the eyes of the potion master. The man looked down on Remus with an amused glint in his eyes. His arms were crossed over the hard chest and he wore his usual black attire.

"Of course." Remus growled before lifting his nose up and strolling straight into the room. He stumbled as he noticed Harry smiling at him with a similar expression to Snape, realising Harry must have heard Remus' cry. Remus flushed in embarrassment before slowly walking up to the edge of his bed, Snape no far behind after closing and locking the ward doors and adding privacy spells.

"Harry." Remus started, breathing deeply and looking directly into the bright green eyes.

"Yes, Remus?"

"I know…I know there is something going on with you and Snape and…and V-Voldemort." Remus spoke carefully, watching as Harry's face paled and he looked down.

Remus hurriedly continued. "Harry, I'm not here to judge. I just want to hear the full story. I won't do anything that you don't want me to." He clutched the boys hand who looked up with hopeful eyes.

Harry looked into Remus golden eyes which were so open. Internally he smiled, knowing he'll always find a welcome in the man's arms. This was a man who could be trusted. Harry opened his mouth and started his story.

By the end Remus was seething. If the old coot wasn't already ten feet under, Remus would have wrung Dumbledore's neck himself. Moony was internally howling as he realised what his cub had been through. Remus was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned to look into Snape's eyes which seemed to be blank, but Remus could still see a hint of concern. He gave a hint of a smile over his shoulder.

"Harry, I would like to help you. You can trust me and I think I need a bit of revenge myself."

The three members of the room smirked knowingly at each other. With so many powerful allies, who was going to stop them.

* * *

"Harry." Hermione cried as she entered the great hall, quickly running over and embracing the boy in a tight hug, as if they had not just seen each other for the past month. Harry smiled and hugged back, burying his head in her frizzy hair. Behind Hermione, Ron stood, uncertain of what to do. When the pair let go, the Weasley walked over and slapped Harry on the back.

"Great to see you mate. You gave us a real fright back there."

Harry and Hermione grimaced slightly, but pretended to act naturally.

"Yeah, well…" There was an awkward moment as Harry faded out. "So what are you guys doing here? Term doesn't start for another week." He asked, the question aimed at Hermione who was more likely to give him the real reason.

"Oh, Harry, we heard what happened and well, of course we wanted to see you but they wouldn't let us to begin with. The Order suddenly decided that it would be…er, good for you health, to speak with your friends so allowed us to come."

Meaning, the Order wanted Hermione and Ron to find out more about the incident with Voldemort.

Harry nodded in understanding, before turning back with a broad grin.

"I'm fine. All my wounds have healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey. Just…shaken, you know? I know just how sick Voldemort really is. He needs to be stopped. No matter what." Harry spoke with a look of determination. Ron stood next to him, fervently nodding his head.

"Time for dinner I think. You need to eat more Harry." Hermione prodded Harry's stomach repeatedly, making him growl at her. She shrieked at the dangerous glint in his eyes and playfully ran away to the main table where she defended herself with a spoon.

* * *

"Two days and two hours once the hat is done. Follow Scar past the friar to find the sun."

Severus snorted at Lucius' note. Merlin, that man had too much spare time on his hands. Casting an invisibility spell on it, Severus forwarded the note to three sets of people; Scar already knew the location, but three others did not. He settled back, sipping at his fire whiskey. It will be interesting to see just how the dark lord took to Lupin. Or how the younger members took to each other. Amusing to say the least.


	12. Chapter 12

**J.K. Rowling's character.**

**Thank you for reviews. They always make me smile.**

**Sorry this took me so long to update and i'm sorry to inform you the next chapter may take even longer as i've got all my exams coming up and i'm getting stuck on it.**

**Merry belated christmas and Happy New Year.**

---------

"_Two days and two hours once the hat is done. Follow Scar past the friar to find the sun."_

Draco sneered at the note. He had spent the last day trying to figure it out and was still missing vital information. He would go to his godfather if it weren't for the fact his pride could be hurt in the process.

"The friar." That could only be one place in Hogwarts. It wasn't the fat friar since that was just plain daft to have the Hufflepuff ghost in on the plan. It wasn't any of the numerous paintings in Hogwarts since they moved and couldn't be trusted to stay in the right place. That meant it was the statue on the third floor and west wing. Ten o'clock- two days and two hours since the sorting hat had finished his song- was when he was supposed to be there. But what the hell was Scar? Or who was Scar?

Draco sighed. Too late to find out now, he was already making his way to the statue. He stopped, not too far from it. Hesitantly looking around Draco searched for signs of Scar. There should be no other students down the corridor since it was now past curfew. The clock struck ten and Draco suddenly became aware of more people in the corridor. He wasn't sure how many, just the slight shuffling feet or rustling of clothes. He looked around sharply but realised they must be disillusioned like he himself was.

Then there was the tapping of feet on floor as someone walked their way towards the corridor. The clock struck the last chime and a shadowed figure entered the corridor for all to see. The person turned and headed towards where Draco was, down the corridor. More rustling followed the person in his wake. The figure rushed past Draco in quick steps, stopping him from seeing his face due to lack of lighting. Draco stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, not really sure what to do.

"Get moving Draco. We don't want to lose him." Severus' whispered voice tickled his ear making Draco jump and immediately begin moving after what he presumed to be scar. He knew his godfather was behind him but continued straight ahead, not bothering to check. Soon the person was walking through a picture frame, which Draco hadn't known to be a door. The frame opened two more times before Draco passed through, opening again as Severus followed. There was a single light up ahead, which led the way through the darkness that filled the tunnel. The tunnel sloped down and finished at a dead end, where the person pulled aside the cloth Draco hadn't known to be there and crossed into another corridor on the second floor. Walking across to the other side, Draco followed the character into the…into the _girl's bathroom._

Now the room was lit up, revealing who the character was.

"Everyone here?" Harry Potter asked, turning to stare at empty space in front of him.

"Yep." Remus Lupin, the new defence teacher replied, suddenly appearing next to Draco as the charm was removed.

"Yes." Severus sneered, removing his own charm and stepping forward.

"Oh, hang on." Came a girly voice from the side. "I haven't quite got the hang of this."

Potter rose his eyebrow at a space of air before Hermione Granger suddenly came into view.

Draco stood gaping at the unlikely group. What the hell was going on? He had heard of a new spy in Hogwarts but had not heard of three new Gryffindors joining the dark side.

"Er…Malfoy? You there?" Potter hesitantly asked, looking around the room.

Draco jumped out of his daze as he realised they were all waiting for him. He grabbed his wand and raised it, still disillusioned, at Harry in front of him. A hand suddenly snatched his arm and pulled it down.

"He is on our side Draco. Do not let small rivalries get in the way of your duties." Severus hissed, revealing Draco himself.

Potter blinked a few times as silver eyes met green, before turning away, not returning the glare.

A series of creepy hissings escaped Potter's mouth and slithered through the tiled room in an echo. There was a deep rumbling around them, causing Draco to cautiously survey the room. Suddenly the tiles started to rearrange themselves. Moving back over the floor as a sink started to…sink into the ground. The others stared with gawking faces whilst Harry remained nonchalant through it all. The rumbling stopped, as did the tiles. All was left was a gaping hole in the centre of the bathroom.

Potter turned to the mud blood and gave a deep mock bow at the waist. "Lady's first." He offered with a smirk.

Granger made a crowing noise. "You can not be serious."

He merely tutted. "And you call yourself a Gryffindor." As he stood straight and walked over to the girl. Before Granger could defend herself, Potter had already picked her up over his shoulder.

"Harry, stop. Put me down. Don't you bloody well dare. You'll be so…" Granger's threats were cut off as she was dropped into the hole, her screams disappearing into the darkness.

Potter turned back to face the three men with a broad grin. "So who's next?"

Lupin and Snape practically fought for who was next, hoping to avoid Harry's wrath. Snape won and went down first, Lupin after. Draco remained, his wand raised and still unsure.

"Well?" Potter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell it this?" Draco finally roared escaping his stunned state.

Harry blinked a few times, unsure of how to answer.

"This is a meeting with the Dark Lord, Malfoy. We shouldn't be late, so if you please..." Harry gestured towards the gaping hole, hoping Draco would soon go down.

"NO! What the hell are you doing here? Why the fuck are we meeting the dark lord in the sewers below the girls bathroom? Why in Merlin's name is the mud blood here as well as the werewolf? And…and." Draco lost his breath, hyperventilating. He panted, ignoring Potter who had taken a step forward in worry but Draco kept his wand trained steadily on his nemesis.

"You'll find out most of the answers when we get down there. We don't want to be late so all I'll say is we're on your side and Voldemort and Snape trusts us. Please, Malfoy."

Draco merely sniffed, standing up straight in defeat and shoving his way past Potter, making the boy stumble before quickly jumping down the hole with as much elegance and dignity he could muster.

Draco held his breath and shut his eyes as he flew down the darkness. The speed at which he was sliding down the tunnel made his stomach churn. Draco couldn't with hold the yelp as he reached the bottom and flew forwards, hands out, embracing the bones that broke his fall.

"Oh Merlin." Draco cried in disgust, brushing the bones from his robes as he stood. He was smirked when he saw Potter exit the tunnel in much the same fashion.

"What took you so long?" Both boys turned around at the harsh tone of Snape who was glaring at them along with Granger and Lupin. "Hurry up!" The man sharply turned on his heel and sped off down the tunnel, his cloaks billowing behind him. The trio stopped when they met a fork in the tunnels. They turned back to look at Harry with embarrassed looks on their faces as they realised they had no idea where they were going. Potter sighed from where he stood next to Draco, having been left behind, before he quickly dashed up front.

"I'll lead the way, shall I?" Potter asked, turning down the left tunnel. The others soon followed, Draco trailing behind.

The group splashed through the pipes that ran deep under Hogwarts. "There has to be a better way in then this." Draco heard Potter mumble to himself as they removed some boulders that blocked their path.

Five minutes later they found themselves at the main chamber after having literally dragged Severus away from the dead Basilisk at the entrance. A huge sculpture of Salazar Slytherin looked down at them causing the mud blood to shiver next to Draco who smirked at the girl's reaction. Soon Harry opened the mouth and crossed the bridge into a cleaner and hell of a lot nicer room.

Draco surveyed the chamber in awe. Snakes and other creatures were sculpted along the walls. Tapestries which hung from the high ceiling to the floor covered marble slabs. Silver and green silk hung from the ceiling. At the front lay more rooms, doors all closed, but before that stood hooded men in black cloaks and silver masks. They all rose as the group entered.

The group all marched to the front before stopping at the meeting point. Severus bowed along with Draco in greeting to the other three death eaters whilst the Gryffindors gracelessly fell back into to soft arm chairs, giving a simple nod. The death eaters removed their masks, revealing the Lestrange brothers and MacNair.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, causing everyone to stiffen and turn towards the hidden being. The man opened his arms wide. "Greetingsssssssss, my followersssss." The man hissed. In a mad panic (or what seemed like one) the death eaters and Draco dropped to their knees in a deep bow. The figure hissed at them again, causing the heads to duck down lower in submission. With a cold tension in the room that had put out the fire from the fireplace, the man at the front fell over, his hands on his knees and let out a roaring laugh.

The death eaters looked up, confused. Harry merely rolled his eyes and tutted whilst Remus and Hermione shuffled in their seats, disturbed by the strange goings on. The figure finally removed his hood, revealing black, spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, oh, Merlin. That was too easy. Man, that was hilarious." Frustro panted out between breaths. "If you could see yourselves. All it took was a few hissing!"

The death eaters abruptly stood, brushing their clothes and sneering in silence, embarrassed at being fooled so easily. Frustro eventually calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes, which quickly settled on Harry who was lounging on a sofa with a bored look.

"Heya Ha-" Frustro couldn't finish his sentence as everyone stiffened again (except Harry), their muscles starting to ache from all this tension, the moment a door clanked open, Voldemort striding out from it with his face in a book. The man didn't glance up as he settled down in a seat, ignoring the men bowed before him.

"You're late." Voldemort grumbled, snapping his book shut.

"Not by much." Harry quickly answered, eyes focused on red rather then Frustro who was settling himself on the sofa with Harry, leering at the boy.

"Hm." The man merely murmured, eyes narrowed at the boy-who-lived. "Well, I think we should start with introductions and explanations. Starting with why on earth is the werewolf down here? Granger I can understand, I gave the lovely lady permission, but Lupin, someone, please."

They shuffled awkwardly, eyes glancing at Severus and Harry, telling them to answer soon before Voldemort lost his patience.

"Remus found out when I returned from the infirmary that my story was a lie. He asked why Severus and I weren't telling the truth, which we answered, as Werewolves can tell the difference between a lie and truth. Remus accepted our ideas and asked to join. We ourselves accepted, figuring the light werewolves will soon follow and we'll have another spy in the order." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. He reached over and patted Remus' hand who was very stiff, next to him.

Voldemort sucked in his lips for a while, looking at the amber eyes of Remus. "Very well." He nodded. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"So…_Remus_, this is Rudolphus and Rabstan Lestrange along with MacNair, loyal death eaters as well as Severus. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy you already know. I myself am Lord Voldemort. And the waste of space over there is a Shadow Corvus."

"Oi. My name is Frustro. I used to be known as Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix."

Remus' eyes widened but before he could dwell on why there was a dangerous creature in the room, Voldemort was already asking for reports.

"McGonagall has shown no intentions of changing anything. She's asked the teachers to help research the wards as Dumbledore left no plans for them. In the event of a disaster all teachers will be trained to replenish and fix Hogwarts wards. Of course we are all asked to take an oath of secrecy so I can not tell you much more then that." Severus replied.

Voldemort merely nodded, his eyes narrowing in thought. They all knew the subject would be brought up again later.

"Frustro?"

"The giants, vampires and werewolves have agreed to join us so long as they do not come into contact with each other. The dark elves remain silent, refusing to delve into the outside world. The nymphs ask for a hunting ban to be place over them along with private land. The tree guardians I have yet to speak to."

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked the rest of the group.

Harry wrinkled his nose after a moment of silence. "Not really. It's only been two days."

"Two days too long!" Frustro screeched, embracing Harry in a tight hug.

Draco flinched at the Shadow Corvus; the guy was weird. The death eaters carried on, ignoring Harry's cries as he tried to push the bird off him. Only Hermione noticed the dark lord's cheeks burning red in anger whilst his red eyes glared at the scene. Remus watched, slightly shocked as the Shadow Corvus tried to molest his best friend's son. He yelped when the Shadow Corvus was thrown off Harry by a burst of magic from the boy himself. The bird flew back impacting with the wall at the far end of the room, a chunk of brick being knocked off, before changing into his bird form so he could fly back down.

"Now, where were we?" Harry asked calmly, clasping his hands together.

"Young Malfoy, I believe you know of the mission I've already set you." The dark lord started. Draco nodded fervently. "Good. I want you to work with Miss Granger to complete it. Get it done quickly. You will tell her the mission yourself." Draco's eyes went wide with horror and he looked over to Hermione who was looking very smug in her chair. Draco kept his mouth shut from any complaints.

"If that is all, you may leave. I have nothing for you to do as of yet. The exit is through the door on the left, it will lead you to the dungeons I believe. Mr Potter if you may stay behind to continue your training."

The Hogwarts group awkwardly left, looking back at Harry who remained seated. The sight of the death eaters and Frustro soon and surrounding Harry to begin his dark arts training, made the others shiver. The door behind those leaving slammed shut and they could see no more.

"Well that was…informative." Lupin announced to the darkness.

Severus lit his wand and sneered. "A waste of my time."

"Rather anti-climactic actually." Remus shrugged, leading off down the corridor to another door.

"Voldemort is surprisingly rather rational. He considers everything before making judgement. Not what I expected from the man who was supposed to have an outrageous temper and insanity. I can see why Harry likes him." Hermione spoke conversationally.

The three men all spluttered, Severus tripping over his feet. "Potter likes the dark lord?!"

"Hm, although Harry hasn't realised it yet and if Voldemort's actions were anything to go by, I'd say he likes Harry too."

The men fell silent, preferring not to dwell on the strange match for too long. The group exited the tunnel in Severus' private potion cupboard who grumbled at the revelation as he realised anyone could get into it through the chamber.

"Oh, Malfoy." Hermione called out as they were leaving. "I'll meet you in Snape's office tomorrow at six o'clock for our mission." She quickly turned, following Lupin and leaving a disturbed Draco behind.


End file.
